Questions and Answers with the Silver State
by fiir . verdepol
Summary: A 'Q&A' with Nevada or Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones, as mentioned several times. Send in letters because she's basically suffering from Boredom Syndrome. A Q&A 'cause she refuses to call them letters.
1. The Introducing Letter

**Ask Nevada**

**Notes: **'Cause I obviously don't have enough to do anyways... . I'm an idiot, aren't I? Anyways...I'm going to _not_ do the script format, 'kay?

* * *

><p><strong>This is Nevada, otherwise known as Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones. Her perferred name is Alejandra.<strong>

As she leaned back in her chair, Alejandra tapped her pen to her cheek with a thoughtful expression on her face. A lot of nations and states and whatnot were doing this whole letter thing and (finally) opening up their mailboxes.

But it's been _so_ overdone.

Ah, why not do an A&Q? That'd be fun, she hoped. So she put her pen to her paper and began to write.

_'Hi there, whoever happens to notice this._

_My name is Nevada, otherwise known as Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones. (I prefer Alejandra, but if you _must _call me Blake, then fine. Nevada's okay too, I guess.) Let's face it folks; whenever we're not doing some paperwork or walking around our house, we're as bored as shit. Especially us states._

_So, because of my extreme boredom, I've decided to start an A&Q sort of thing. You send in your questions and I'll answer them as soon as I can. And that's basically how it works. You can send in more than just one question at a time and you can keep sending questions in._

_Please, please, please, please, _please _send in questions. I'm bored._

_Signed,_

_Nevada_

_Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones'_

She read it over in her mind a few times before nodding to herself in approval. It sounded alright. She folded it up and put it in a white envelope, putting a stamp in the corner. Standing up, she walked out of her front door and hadn't gotten more than a few feet when arms went and encircled her. Alejandra squeaked in surprise and looked up to see her brother's grinning face. She pursed her lips.

"Colorado." Her voice was quiet and monotone.

"Yeah?" The dirty blonde continued grinning obliviously.

"GO BACK HOME, YA IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>'Kay~ So send in some questions. 'Cause I'm already doing a letter thingy with Hawaii. [[How fun would it be if someone sent in a question asking about her sexual orientation? XD So fun.]]<p>

(And this is basically something to do when I'm blocked writing _'The Home'_. ^^;)

**- fiir . verdepol**


	2. Arizona and Washington

**Ask Nevada **or **Questions and Answers with the Silver State**

**Notes: **Thanks for the letters you guys sent in~

* * *

><p>Alejandra looked in her mailbox and her eyebrows shot up with surprise. Huh, that was fast. Still, she smiled a tiny smile to herself and pulled the two letters out of the box, heading back to her house. As she settled down at her desk in her study, she opened the letter on top, the one from Arizona.<p>

Oh, Arizona. She hadn't seen her in a while, ever since her Boss's lockup.

'_**Dear Nevada,**_

**_How's it going sis? I feel your boredom, I'm not talking to Cali right now and it's gotten pretty quiet here. Utah is happy in her little world and I don't want to bother her. How are you enjoying the start of summer?_**

**_Sincerely Your Loving Sister,_**

**_Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones_**

**_Arizona'_**

Ah, so Sophia was having trouble with Cali as well. Alejandra pulled out a blank piece of paper and began with,

_'Dear Sophia,_

_I'm good, but bored, of course. How are you?'_

Hmm...next is to address their siblings...

'_I'm not talking to Cali either right now. We had another argument. Utah is...Utah, as always. New Mexico is a loner, like always, and he gives out that little aura like he'll make you regret interuppting his alone time. Gosh, that little kid's so tempermental at times.'_

Well, she can't really talk bad about her own siblings, now could she? Not in the way she talked about _certain people_... Hmm, let's see, California, Utah, New Mexico...Colorado and Texas were left.

'_Colorado's still the same, of course.'_

Yes. Soliciting around her house and tackling her at random times. Just like always.

'_And Texas...well, Texas is a grumpy mean ol' cowboy who is definitely not a morning person. Still can't believe he kicked me out so rudely..._

_I'm not really enjoying the heat, but hey - summer is summer, right? But of course, summer break just gives Boss more the reason to give me work. Especially since a lot of people come over during the summer. But at least it's good for the economy, right?~_

_I'm basically dying out here...(why, oh why am I a desert?) How's your summer so far?_

_Signed,_

_Nevada_

_Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones'_

Alejandra looked up and stared out her window. She leaned her chin into her upturned palm and watched as the neighborhood kids ran by on scooters and skateboards holding basketballs and soccer balls. One waved to her and she grinned in response.

Oh - she almost forgot to date the letter. Leaning over her letter, Alejandra added _May 4, 2011_ to the upper right-hand corner. She opened the other letter and read it.

'_**Dear Nevada,**_

**_Well, fancy seeing you doing these letters as well! Can't say I blame you though, I can sympathize with you on the boredom subject…_**

**_I would contribute to the lettering business if I could, but so much work, so little time. (sigh) Sometimes I wish I was a farming state like Idaho instead of a trading port._**

**_So, how are things going with Colorado? I've heard from Oregon that he's been stalking you again. I'm having similar problems with California at the moment; she just won't leave me alone…_**

**_From a fellow state,_**

**_Washington_**_** (Amelia E. Jones)**'_

Oooh, Washington. She hadn't seen Amelia in a while. Dating her letter first this time, Alejandra began writing her response.

'_Dear Amelia,_

_Heh, I'm going to take that as it seems as if I don't go where the majority of the people go and I go my own way. So thanks~ Ah, yes, us states are more bored than the nations..._

_I understand. My paperwork was so high, I was afraid that it might actually reached the moon before I got the chance too. (Hee...) Then Boss locked me up in my own house in Vegas, so now I really can't do much. I wonder how it'd be like to be a state that doesn't really rely on casinos and tourism so heavily.'_

She looked back at Amelia's letter. Ah, so she was asking about Amando? _Amando Mario Gomez Jones_, gosh, that boy was the most...Alejandra started mumbling to herself as she started writing again.

'_Colorado's a handful, as always. He's taken up stalking me again because Utah's being...Utah again. Since I'm locked up in my house, Texas is busy with his ranch, Cali and I are in an argument again, and Arizona's hold up in her own house._

_I'd make California stop bothering you if it weren't for the fact that we're currently arguing. But, I'll see what I can do._

_Signed,_

_Nevada_

_Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones'_

California and her were arguing about the Sierra Nevada Mountains again. She wanted to change the name due to fact that it was basically in her state. Well, it wouldn't _be_ in her state if she hadn't been so greedy and taken up so much land due to the Gold Rush. (And yet, Nevada was the one that ended up with more gold in her land...)

Alejandra stopped thinking and folded up the papers, putting each in its own envelope. Once more, she walked out her door and slipped the letters into the outbox. Then she immediately looked around and managed to get back to her house.

She grinned to herself. Yes - she hadn't been caught by Amando!

* * *

><p>So, that's the two letters. 3 Thanks for the letters guys~<p> 


	3. Arizona

**Ask Nevada **or **Questions and Answers with the Silver State**

**Notes: **So sorry for not replying sooner Arizona! ^^;

* * *

><p>Alejandra sighed as she finally managed to get out of her house. First she had too much paperwork, then she had Colorado lurking around, then Boss handed off more paperwork...<p>

Oh well; at least she could go answer letters.

She settled at her desk, slumping a bit after sitting in it for so long. Ah, Arizona had written back.

_**'Dear Nevada,**_

_**I'm good... as always. Mexico has been getting angrier and angrier with each passing day that I'm afraid he might do something.**_

_**Another argument? Well I'm one to talk... we haven't spoken in a few months. Utah just sent me a few jars of honey. I can't wait to use it with some fry bread. New Mexico has actually been communicating with me via phone lately. So it's surprising that he'd actually talk to me before anyone else. Of course Colorado is the same... he never changes... say hello for me when you see him... What did you do to Texas this time?**_

_**I'm enjoying the cooler temperatures right now since it can get to as high as 125 degrees Fahrenheit in the summer. It's too hot to do work during the day but I do paperwork in the afternoon and late evening. My busy season is winter... always winter... Yes, but you know it's still hard to get by sometimes.**_

_**Hey being in a desert isn't THAT bad... especially when you get to see gorgeous sunset almost everyday. Summer is good, I get to swim now and enjoy the cool breezes when they come around. Although I'm still afraid a scorpion will come out and sting me if I go outside now. **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones**_

_**Arizona'**_

Dating the letter, she started her reply.

_'Dear Sophia,_

_Ah, just call me Ale! :D We've known each other long enough. Why is Mexico all frizzed up about now?_

_Yeah. Sometimes, I wish she'd just calm down or something. She's been all weird lately; I don't remember her being like this _before_. Oh, that was sweet of Utah. Really? Then you must be New Mexico's favorite, huh? :D Technically, I don't really want to see him, but when I do (and we all know that eventually I will), I'll be sure to tell him._

_Oh, Texas? Nothing much more than waking him up at what _he _call 'ungodly hours', but what _I _call morning; accidentally breaking and smashing and stepping and setting fire to things...Y'know, the usual. ^^;_

_It's getting hotter, but not as hot as previous summers. Global warming I guess? Hopefully though, it'll encourage more tourists to come over. I really need help with the recession-thing we're having. It's the heaviest here, according to everyone._

_Well, I suppose so. The sunsets _do_ make up for everything..._

_Signed,_

_Nevada_

_Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones'_

Folding up the paper and slipping it into an envelope, she walked down the street to the mailbox. "Yo, sis!"

Alejandra sighed. "Hello, _Amando_. Sophia says hi."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. Now, LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


	4. Arizona 2

**Ask Nevada **or **Questions and Answers with the Silver State**

**Notes: **Here's Arizona~

* * *

><p>The next day, Alejandra walked down to her mailbox, feeling quite triumphant after sending Amando home. She reached in and found a letter from Arizona. As she walked home and slipped into her seat, she opened the letter.<p>

_**'Dear Ale,**_

_**I don't remember... It was a while ago, but I do know that he's STILL angry at me...**_

_**I remember when she was nice and not...stuck-up. I'd say it was the sun, but I get sun alost year 'round and I'm not like her. Yeah, Utah's one of the more forgiving of eveyone, at least to me she is. I'd rather not talk about New Mexico anymore... long story... You eventually will? Are you kidding me? He's like a stalker... You'll pobably see him 5 minutes, or less, after you write a reply and send it to me.**_

_**Oh, craziness ensues amongst our family.**_

_**You know what I'm glad I don't have? Humidity. Humidity plus heat equals unbeariable living. It's just horrible.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I'll be gone for 3 weeks. **_

_**Talk to ya soon!**_

_**Sophia'**_

Dating her letter, Alejandra began to write her reply.

'_Dear Sophia,_

_Mexico holds grudges for too long. =.=_

_Maybe it's just her. Or maybe it's the whole 'Hollywood' thing or something. Utah is so cute and sweet~ Kind of makes her stick out among the reset of us, doesn't it? Hmm? Perhaps you can tell me later?_

_Like a rash that won't go away, that Colorado. And (un)surprisingly enough, you're right._

_Well, it is _our_ family._

_Florida has humidity. I feel bad; but not enough that I'd offer to trade with Florida._

_Oh, okay. See you when you get back then._

_Signed,_

_Nevada_

_Blake Alejandra Gomez Jones'_

Folding it up and placing it into an evelope, Alejandra walked out of her home, feeling confident that Colorado was safely secured back at his home. However, the feeling evaporated when she felt a presence on her shoulders.

"...again?"

An affirmative noise, its cheerfulness not really suiting Alejandra's mood presently, answered her question.

"GET. BACK. TO YOUR. DAMN. HOUSE!"

She'd either lose her voice forever or get completely white hair from stress.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Letters~<p> 


End file.
